<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little one shots and moments by Skypan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198736">Little one shots and moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan'>Skypan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Found Family, Lolomg, Minor Character Death, Other, Spoilers for Rome Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Spoilers for current arc, Tags will keep updating as I update, Zolf Smith &amp; Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, or w/e the rusty quill gaming equivelant is, spoilers for post rome arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda what it says on the tin. I don't want to give spoilers here so check the first chapter notes for more explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam &amp; Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worst Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically in this AU Ancient Rome DID happen and Grizzop DID die, but somehow got brought back and they got back to the right time. How? Idk ~magic~</p><p>This will be updated in order of how I've been writing them instead of chronological. </p><p>Most will probably either be Grizzop/Sasha centric, either as a brotp or a ship. Tbh everything I've written can be read either way so far. </p><p>There will be spoilers galore, so please turn back now if you don't want spoilers!</p><p>Also I have no clue when this will be finished so I'm just gonna keep it as completed, since its not one overarching story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, they have to fight Eldarion.</p><p> </p><p>When they find her in the abandoned buildings of Prague, she’s covered in blue veins, but her smile is still the same as Sasha remembers.</p><p> </p><p>Its obvious that the rest of the party is worried about how Sasha will react to this, she can feel concerned glances coming her way right and left.</p><p> </p><p>They needn’t have worried, of course. She throws the first dagger (it slices open Eldarion’s side, which would look like a good throw for anyone who didn’t know her).</p><p> </p><p>Then they’re in combat, and it’s a hard one. Eldarion is an incredibly powerful caster and she’s not holding back. Azu and Zolf are healing someone every few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha, for her part, is feeling absolutely useless. Eldarion seems to be keeping all of her attention on her, so she can’t sneak for anything right now. She throws a few more knives, but really she’s just playing distraction so Hamid and Grizzop can sneak in some good hits.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha <em>hates </em>being the distraction.</p><p> </p><p>And Eldarion just won’t shut up with all of this stupid “join me, we could be powerful together” crap.</p><p> </p><p>“I am never going ANYWHERE with you!” she finally yells, throwing another dagger and missing by a fraction of an inch, which makes her madder still.</p><p> </p><p>In a synchronized move, Griz shoots three arrows into her back and Hamid hits her with a fireball.</p><p> </p><p>Eldarion lets out a scream of pain, blue blood staining through her fancy clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine… Fine, you choose these people over me? Then I’m done with you! I’m done trying to save you!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha isn’t great at detecting magic, but Eldarion is chanting something and Sasha has just enough time to brace herself before she’s hit with… <em>Whatever </em>nonsense it will be.</p><p> </p><p>At first she isn’t sure if it worked, and then she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Its her friends, her whole party, lined up and looking at her. But not how they normally do.</p><p> </p><p>Azu is glaring at her like she’s an enemy, Zolf has leveled a cold stare at her, Cell looks <em>disappointed </em>of all things, Grizzop is eyeing her up like she’s his next hunt, and Hamid… Hamid is smirking meanly.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t lost on her that they’re all gripping their weapons, and suddenly she understands what this is. They don’t want her anymore, they’ve finally realized she’s nothing but a criminal.  </p><p> </p><p>Hamid raises a hand and she sees Barret’s ring glint on his hand and- <em>didn’t we get rid of that?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Another glint catches her eye, and her eyes dart around, quickly picking up that they all have a ring. Its worse than she ever thought, worse than she could ever imagine. Its all been a trap, a trick, <em>again-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>There’s a moment of pure silence as her eyes just start to tear. (If you listen really hard, you might just hear a nat twenty being rolled)</p><p> </p><p>And then all the sound comes back.</p><p> </p><p>The noises of the battle are loud in her ears again, and she glances over at Eldarion, who is staring right back.</p><p> </p><p>She turns her gaze back to the illusions – that’s all they are, of course – and she scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re terrible at this,” she says. “Did you really think that would work? For one thing, they’re all literally in this room!”</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop and Hamid exchange a confused glance behind Eldarion.</p><p> </p><p>“And for another thing, I know them! These are my friends and they would NEVER hurt me like you keep trying to! Just LEAVE US ALONE!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha unloads all of her daggers in her former tutor, getting closer with each throw. Somehow the anger has made her hand even steadier, until she’s just stabbing her again and again.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches down and pulls her spares out of her boots, then her spare spares out from under her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha,” someone says, a small hand on her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>She glances over and sees Grizzop. <em>How did he sneak up on her?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Its over,” he says as gently as he can (read: bluntly). “Its over, we can go now, Cel found what we needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha spares one last glance to Eldarion. She makes quick work of grabbing her daggers, being careful not to get any blue blood on her. They all go into a bag of holding for cleaning later.</p><p> </p><p>The trip back to their little safe house is quiet. Its similar to the inn in Japan, except the basement is bigger. That was their one requirement when they went scouting.</p><p> </p><p>They lock themselves in, leaving a note to Wilde that they’re back in quarantine.</p><p> </p><p>This is their fourth time or so doing this, and weirdly enough its getting easier. The first time was… Bad.</p><p> </p><p>By now its old hat. They all sleep through most of the first day, recovering and healing. Then they eat, and then they just get to work on their various activities.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf and Azu are trading paperbacks in the corner, Cel and Hamid look to be deep in conversation (Hamid has been helping Cel practice their draconic), and Sasha starts unloading her daggers to clean, sharpen, and organize again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wotcher,” Grizzop says, plopping himself down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Grizzop,” she replies, carefully wiping dried blue blood off her ice dagger.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask you about something,” he says, fingers twiddling a bit with his bowstring. Its one of his nervous habits, she knows.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot,” she says, making them both chuckle at the dumb joke. Griz gives himself a bit of a shake, his face going serious again.</p><p> </p><p>“During the fight with… her,” he starts carefully, and she’s sick of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Eldarion, mate, you can say her name. I’m not going to break from a word, I’m actually stronger than that,” Sasha bites out defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“You are! I know that, I didn’t mean-“ he huffs in annoyance but brings himself back quickly. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to be considerate of your feelings. I don’t want to make you sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha softens slightly, moving on to cleaning her fire dagger. She gives him a nod, and he relaxes too.</p><p> </p><p>“But what I meant was- What did you see? Hamid said that she cast a really serious spell on you, and what you said afterwards… Just, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Her instinct is to shut this conversation down immediately. (Of course she’s fine, she’s alive and she’s had food <em>and </em>sleep.) But she’s been trying to do that just a tad less, since it seems to cause more problems than it solves. LOLOMG is big on talking about emotions. So she actually considers it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright,” she says finally. “It was scary, she gave me some sort of vision I guess. It was like all of you were working for Barret and all of this had just been some super long con, right? None of you actually wanted to be my friends or anything. Which is a pretty stupid vision, since you were literally all right there in the room- What?!”</p><p> </p><p>She had cut herself off when she glanced over and saw Grizzop was crying. He cried a fair amount, but usually in a much more shouty way than this.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling mildly panicked. “What did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hug you?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure? Will that help?” she asks awkwardly, holding her arms out.</p><p> </p><p>She has an armful of crying goblin before she knows it.</p><p> </p><p>“Eldarion’s vision was wrong, I’m your friend!” He says into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know,” she says, patting his back. “That’s why it was a dumb vision. We’re mates, we all are.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods and snuffles a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Grizzop, I know it wasn’t real,” she says honestly, really just hoping that it will make him stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, group hug!” Azu says, coming over and scooping them both up.</p><p> </p><p>“Group what?” Sasha asks in confusion. The answer is obvious a moment later when she finds herself in the middle of her whole party, all of them wrapped up in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you Sasha!” Hamid says happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh…” now <em>that </em>she isn’t sure how to respond to. So she just kind of pats his head and feels herself blush lightly. No one seems to mind though.</p><p> </p><p>What she said to Eldarion was true. These are her friends, she knows them. And they all know her and they want to be her friends anyway.</p><p> </p><p>And isn’t that just mind blowing?  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in one of the early metacasts Alex talks about a spell that causes someone to see their worst fear and if they fail their saving roll they die. Now I've written this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Regarding Wizard Scurvy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zolf finally asks what happened with Sasha's magical mysterious degenerative illness</p><p>This chapter features Zolf &amp; Sasha and Grizzop &amp; Sasha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its during their second quarantine as a group that Zolf thinks to ask. Cell, Azu, and Hamid are in an involved conversation about something (Cairo? Mountain climbing? Zolf’s not sure) on the other side of the room, so he sits down next to Sasha and Grizzop.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha has already come back around from the first quarantine (thank gods or hope or whatever), but Grizzop is still a little wary of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha, can I ask you about something?” he asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, boss, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>He glances over at Grizzop, whose watching him as well. He lowers his voice further, trying to be discrete.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still having that… Problem, from the airship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Sasha blinks at him for a minute, then snaps her fingers. “Oh, you mean the wizard scurvy!”</p><p> </p><p>She isn’t being quiet, so maybe the others already know about it?</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need extra healing or anything,” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, we got it sorted. Turns out I was, like, proper undead,” she says like its not a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em>what?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever Mr. Ceiling did to me made me undead, and I was, like, slowly wasting away. But then Apophis let us use the Heart of Aphrodite, and now I’m alright! Even got all my fingers again!” Sasha finishes brightly, showing off by flexing all ten fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… I… Well, I’m glad it worked itself out,” Zolf says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you knew?” Grizzop asks, his eyes narrowing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Zolf was our healer, so he did a check when I first started waking up covered in blood. Obviously we didn’t really know what it was, but he healed me up alright,” Sasha explains.</p><p> </p><p>“And you left her anyway?” Grizzop says, now properly glaring daggers at Zolf.</p><p> </p><p>He’s hit on one of Zolf’s biggest regrets. It didn’t really occur to him until after they’d parted ways that no one else knew about Sasha’s condition. Once the heat of the moment had died down, he felt terrible about it, especially after hearing they all disappeared. Even now a wave of guilt washes over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no one should be bound to a group if they don’t want to be,” Sasha defends him.</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em>dying </em>and he knew that and just sauntered off!” Grizzop argues.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right,” Zolf breaks in. “I’m really sorry, Sasha. I promised I wouldn’t let you waste away, and then I let my own… My own issues get in the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its fine, mate, really. Its not your job to take care of me, I can handle m’self,” she says, a little annoyed now.</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop and Zolf exchange a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can take care of yourself, but you don’t have to do everything alone,” Zolf explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We care about you, we want to be able to help!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. You’re all here now, that’s enough,” she says with a roll of her eyes. Despite that, she seems almost fond, nudging her arm against Grizzop’s shoulder. It feels like an old conversation, one that’s come around before. “Well, for what its worth, I forgive you Zolf. And ‘m not dying anymore, so! Let’s jus’ move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Zolf laughs quietly and nods. “Alright. I’m glad you’re not dying anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw me too mate, it was not fun. But look at this cool trick I can do now that I have all of my fingers again-“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like the idea that Grizzop is mistrustful of Zolf at first (which is fair considering he and Wilde tricked them into quarantining for a week, however necessary it was).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zolf &amp; Grizzop bond over shared experiences (yeah its just them talking about Sasha)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-and I was just trying to get on with the mission, so I said ‘can we please talk about linguistics later?’ which I thought was a perfectly reasonable comment but-“</p><p> </p><p>“But Sasha took it personally?” Zolf guesses.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! She says “oh sorry I guess I’ll just hurry up and go into the room and maybe die again” or something like that, which isn’t what I meant at all! I wasn’t trying to push her into danger and of course I really don’t want her to die! But it feels like half of what I say around her is wrong, like she thinks I’m attacking her,” Grizzop is gesturing with both hands, almost knocking over the vase that’s on the table a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“Its just how she is,” Zolf says sympathetically, steadying the vase. “Part of how she was raised, I think. Did she ever tell you about Bertie’s curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he was cursed to be a knight and was actually terrible, which was pretty obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me started- anyway, when he told us that she got really upset because at the time Bertie was one of her first real friends, right? And she immediately decided that Hamid and I must be under curses too, otherwise why would we be friends with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop winces. “That must have been hard to sort out. Did she run away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily we were somewhat locked in a magic box at the time, so she really couldn’t, but it was a near thing when she thought I was working for Barret.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? When did THAT happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right near the beginning, we went to visit Bi Ming Gusset-“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is what finally gets them to be friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't make a habit of dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grizzop &amp; Sasha prominent. Spoilers for Svalbard Ark (or whatever we're calling the recent stuff that's happening)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grizzop wakes up, its somewhat anticlimactic. He doesn’t sit bolt up right, he doesn’t gasp, his eyes don’t snap open. He gives a slow stretch and turns onto his side, opening his eyes to look around.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s head snaps around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake!” she cries out, and then dives down to hug him which is… Pretty weird, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” he asks, patting her shoulder a bit. “Why are we lying in sand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little buddy! Good to have you back, what do you remember?” Cell asks. They’re sitting over by Sassraa, who appears to still be asleep in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks really hard, gently running a hand through Sasha’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“The last thing I remember was- Oh. The ship was going down, right? And then… Its muzzy, but you came to get me-“</p><p> </p><p>“Quit dying, you idiot!” Sasha says, sitting up a bit to look at him. She lightly flicks his shoulder, trying to distract from the tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You first!” He retorts, sitting up to flick her back. They stare at each other for a moment, then simultaneously start laughing.</p><p> </p><p>She catches him up on what’s been happening (they’re on the back of a giant bear!!!).</p><p> </p><p>“-and then I explained that you were dead and just, like, asked if you wanted to come back with me. Honestly I was kinda surprised you said yes, since I know Artemis doesn’t really like the undead, but I swear I didn’t wheedle you or anything, they said not to.”</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t surprised. Even if he had felt like his work on earth was done, he doubts he would’ve been able to say no to Sasha. Not after everything they’d been through.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s happening over there?” he asks, nodding to where Carter is awkwardly trying to comfort a crying Azu.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. I guess coming back to life makes some people emotional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t imagine why,” Grizzop says, and they share a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not everyone is a pro at it, like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey! That means we’re even right? You from Mr. Ceiling and the Heart of Aphrodite, me from Ancient Rome and now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we are,” Sasha says, frowning slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi,” he said, kicking her knee lightly. “None of that. I swear if you die on purpose just to try and get one up on me, I will kill you myself right after we bring you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I’d have two up on you, so that’s kind of an empty threat mate-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, no more dying,” Zolf says from over by Wilde’s sleeping form. “Neither of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, dad,” Griz teases. His stomach growls and he suddenly realizes he’s <em>starving. </em>“Being dead really takes it out of you. Can we go get some food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Sasha agrees, standing up and brushing sand off her pants.</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop tries to stand and immediately finds himself sat back on the sand. “Huh, guess I’m a bit dizzy still…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem,” she says, kneeling down in front of him. “Hop on.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s soon being carried piggy back style out of the… Temple? Hospital? Whatever it is. Of course as soon as they leave Hamid runs over to give him a hug (very awkward considering his current position, but they make it work) and then they manage to find their way into town to get some food.</p><p> </p><p>Once his belly is full, his eyes start slipping closed again, his head slowly drooping further and further forward. A surprisingly gentle hand guides him to rest against a leather clad arm, and he’s fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes again, it’s the middle of the night and he’s in some sort of bunk house. A glance around the room shows that Sasha is curled up on a chair in the corner. He figures if she slept, they must be safe enough for him to get a little more shut eye too. After putting a blanket over Sasha, he settles down to get some more rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, this is my favorite chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freaky Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So if Grizzop and Sasha live, then they would go through the bodyswap too, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha can tell as soon as she wakes up that something is wrong. Her teeth have NEVER felt like that before, there are way too many of them and they’re much pointier. She opens her eyes to see the roof of the ship. A glance to her right tells her she’s still in the little makeshift antimagic cell- but wasn’t she in a different place? Near the back?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey little buddy! Are you awake?” Cell says when she sits up.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened-“ her voice is different. She looks over at Cell in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Now little buddy before you freak out-“</p><p> </p><p>Sasha quickly checks for her daggers and finds them gone, but she notices her nails seem to have gotten a lot sharper as well. Finally she looks down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Except they’re not her hands. They’re much smaller, with pointy little claws.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have Grizzop’s hands?” she asks dumbly, flexing the fingers a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like there’s been a bit of an incident with the borealis,” Cell says. “You’re in Grizzop’s body. As far as we know, everyone is in someone else’s body. Except for me and Wilde, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilde gives a little shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Sasha asks, hopping up and <em>wow </em>she’s small. <em>Is this really how Grizzop sees the world all the time?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m actually Hamid,” Azu’s body says.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Azu!” Sassraa’s voice squeaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Cell asks kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“’m Sasha!” she says. “This is proper messed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Cell agrees, taking a moment to make a nametag and handing it over to Sasha. Now that she’s paying attention she can see all of the others who are awake have them too.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Sasha’s body stirs, sitting up and blinking a few times from where it was slumped in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha stares at… Herself?? She’s never really seen herself like this. She knows what she looks like, sure, but this is a new level.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever is currently in her body freezes, one hand rubbing her eye, and stares at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… How am I over there?” her voice says, not breaking eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Grizzop?” Cell guesses.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he says with Sasha’s voice, glancing between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Cell breezes through the explanation again and hands over a nametag, which he sticks on. He tries to stand and accidentally bumps his head on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it! That’s still my head you know,” Sasha complains. “I’ve been knocked unconscious quite enough, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to knock you out! I’m just not used to being this tall!”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes two of us,” Hamid agrees with Azu’s deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Its not a breeze learning to be this small either!” Azu squeaks out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else wakes pretty quickly after that and after Cell’s best at an explanation, everyone breaks into their own side conversations.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this,” Sasha grumbles. “I miss m’daggers. And I don’t like having someone else in my body.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a huge fan of this either!” Grizzop protests, gesturing generally at his – Sasha’s – face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Wilde comments, sounding amused. “Now that’s no way to talk about a lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what d’you mean by that!” Sasha says, frowning up at Grizzop – she should never be frowning <em>up </em>at Grizzop – and crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that!” Grizzop protests. He can feel himself blushing, which normally isn’t too bad since his regular skin is so dark. But right now he’s as pale as a ghost and he has a bad feeling its showing up. “I like your body just fine when <em>you’re </em>the one inside it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Sasha’s face has gone bright red, which no one’s actually seen before. Sasha’s not a blusher.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo, do tell us more,” Wilde teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay off him,” Azu says, lightly smacking Wilde’s shin. He honestly doesn’t even feel it, she’s so used to holding back her strength that she doesn’t know how to use this tiny body yet. “Why don’t you do something useful, like figuring out how to change us all back!”</p><p> </p><p>The group dissolves into general bickering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much later Sasha and Grizzop sit together on the deck, dangling their legs over the side.</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop has had to grab her a few times to keep her from being blown away, she’s not used to weighing so little and she keeps climbing up things.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, even though none of this is great, I’m glad its you in there and not one of the others,” Sasha says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ditto,” he agrees. “Should we set up some ground rules? Just to make sure we’re both comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. No sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” he agrees. “No stupid dangerous stunts either.”</p><p> </p><p>“No dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though we’re both pretty good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though. Although, huh, d’you think if we both died and got revived our souls would go back to the right bodies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, let’s not find out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair ‘nough,” she concedes. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I can think of. Hang on, are you allergic to anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I wouldn’t get drunk. You may be smaller, but I know my tolerance is way lower than yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point. Let’s neither of us get drunk, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>They shake on it, a funny little gesture they’ve picked up since they started playing cards together.</p><p> </p><p>“Also- Earlier, I wasn’t trying to- I just meant I don’t like being outside of my body. Obviously your face is good. I mean, its fine?” he’s blushing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Its alright, Griz. I don’t spend much time thinking about my face one way or the other. Although seeing me from this angle <em>is </em>pretty weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha examines her own face with a critical eye, then shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Hey, let’s play poker, I want to see if you can still manage to cheat in a different body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its on, mate-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They touch base again before the little bar opens.</p><p> </p><p>“What should I go as?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Just don’t put me in a dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Although, if you wanted…” she paces a bit, thinking over something. Its crazy how much energy she has in this form, no wonder Grizzop runs everywhere. “Hamid has offered to put makeup on me a few times, and I’ve always said no cause, like, why bother, right? Plus I think you have to sit still for a long time. And I don’t really care about being pretty especially if it’d make me more noticeable. But if maybe you wanted to ask Hamid, he could do you up while you look like me, and then he might lay off me!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want me to ask Hamid, whose currently in Azu’s body, to put makeup on me while I’m in your body?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to. If not, that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that gives me an idea…”</p><p> </p><p>The opening party rolls around, and everyone is in their Sunday best. Sasha (with help from Grizzop and Cel) had changed all of Grizzop’s earrings to little ones of the planets, then splattered a black shirt with white paint to make it look like stars. It’s a pretty cool solar system costume, all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>When Grizzop shows up, he’s decked out in a long, pretty coat. His (her) hair is poofed a bit somehow, and Hamid has done some lovely winged eyeliner, as well as doing something that makes his (her) cheeks look shiny.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I guess it does look good,” she remarks, looking up at her own face. “What’s the stuff on your cheeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Highlighter. Its basically just glitter,” he says, kneeling down so she can see closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I look pretty," he says meaningfully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Not very practical though, for sneaking.”</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop sighs lightly, but moves on.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t even guessed what my costume is yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a costume?” Zolf asks, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop stands up and does a little twirl for the rest of the assembled crew. “Yep! Any guesses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha,” one of the kobolds says, which makes everyone laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on- Are you <em>me</em>?” Wilde asks from behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sasha asks, delighted. “Say something he would say!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pew pew, Wilde is Fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone loses it at that, even Wilde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Sashazop than I've put in some of the others, but I really like the idea that Sasha truly 100% doesn't care if people think she's pretty (Grizzop does anyway though)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>